godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater Final Punishment Chapter 11 - Fate
God Eater: Final Punishment Chapter #11: Fate As Beoblade and Serena went off the tunnel inside the Helix Tree, Beoblade was speaking to Serena everything that happened in the elsword. Serena: So? That's it? What happened to Joseph? Beoblade: I dont know, I just entered the white hole and he vanished. Serena: Okay then... Serena: What you going to do with that Armor and Weapon? Beoblade: Probably I will keep they on a safe location to research. Serena: And what you gonna do now? Beoblade: Let's just go to Fenrir and see what's up. As Beoblade was driving to Fenrir, him and Serena continue talking about the events inside the helix Three and creating some theories, they get inside Fenrir. Beoblade: Mission done. Sakaki: That's good, what happened? Beoblade: a really long history, I will tell later on the report. Sakaki: Ok. Beoblade saw the Fenrir really strange. Everyone was with some package and Amy seems a bit too excited while in training with Kamui.. Beoblade: Amy, what is happening? Amy: nothing, but we will be on a flight to the Russia Branch in 1 week. Beoblade: (Russia Branch? What the hell they want?) Beoblade: Why? Amy: you and Kait need to talk with some guy there, they didnt tell me the name but I think it is a really important thing. "that seems odd..." Beoblade said with a low tone and worried face, as he known that Russia Branch are one of the central of corrupted Fenrir members. Kaitlin: Hey Tommy, can I talk with you for a second? Beoblade: Oh, sure. ... Kaitlin: Do you know what Russia Branch want? Beoblade: Well, I was gonna ask you the same thing... Kaitlin: Damn Kaitlin: is there a chance that is because the latest events?] Beoblade: Dunno what ya talking about Kaitlin: About you getting back as God Eater and these Aragami Tranformations Beoblade: Oh, probably. But still we should keep safe, they are always spying us since we discovered what Fenrir is made of. Beoblade: Besides, who is coming with us? Kaitlin: just Nikolas, I tried to call Jack but he is somewhat busy with some stuff. Beoblade: Ok... Oh and--- Someone appeared on thye room, as it stopped the conversation between Kaitlin and Beoblade, it was worried and went to talk with Beoblade. Cientist: Thomas!!! Beoblade: What you want? We are in middle of a thing here. Cientist: It is about your Oracle Cells! Beoblade, Kaitlin and the Cientist went to the medical room, a monitor appeared showing somewhat a huge statistic. Beoblade: What is this all about? Cientist: Sir, you Oracle Cells are trying to devour you Beoblade: Eh? Cientist: That time, when you got into Aragami Form on the 5 OgreHannibals mission, you didnt lost the transformation, it just went bigger inside you. Soon with it continues will will lost control to it Beoblade: I cant take care of it. If I die, someone like Amy can kill me Cientist: So you pretend to DIE? Beoblade: Yes. Beoblade: Anyway, let me informed of these stuff, even I accepting that I cant handle it forever, it would be better with I get some more time to at least finish this war against the Aragamis. Cientist: Will do! Kaitlin: What you will do now Tommy? Beoblade: Probably just sleep Category:Blog posts